


Totally getting the wrong idea.

by NewMoonChild



Series: Star-crossed [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is so cute, Birthday, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Other, Plot What Plot, semi-canon in the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonChild/pseuds/NewMoonChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prize for IhavealotoffandomsthatIlove. Bill gets the wrong idea about Dipper and Hes. Lots of fluffy cuteness. No actual ships here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihavealotoffandomsilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/gifts).



> We took the prompt and had some fun. Okay, so minor spoiler here- in the July arc (probably the best way to describe them), Bill and Hes actually make up (finally!) with some help from Mabel and become friends again. Very much needed for this. Oh! Fun fact- Bill is the younger brother by almost two thousand years. Also, we’ve decided to make this a regular thing. A contest for the readers at the end of each Month Arc (yup, that’s gonna be their name!), with a gift fic for the winners. Anyways, onto the story!

Bill’s birthday was in one week, and it was gonna be the best one in a thousand years because for once Hes was actually going to be with him and not mad at the triangular ex-demon. He was going to ask Hes to take the day off so they could spend the day together, something they hadn’t done in ages.   
Mabel told him Hes was in his room, so that’s where he went. As he climbed the stairs he heard voices- Dipper’s and Hes’. He couldn’t help but listen to what they were saying.

“Hes… I… love….you…” Dipper said, followed by some more whispers Bill couldn’t make out. Bill stopped in front of the door.

“He’ll find out on Monday, along with everyone else,” Hes said, Bill being able to hear the entire sentence clearly. Did that mean Hes and Dipper were dating? And that they would tell everyone on Monday, Bill’s birthday?

Bill knocked on the  door. There was a shuffling and the sound of someone (probably Hes) falling off the bed. “Come in!” Dipper shouted.

Dipper and Hes were sitting on their beds. Hes was using his laptop while Dipper was reading the journal. “What’s up, Bill?” Hes asked.

“I was wondering if you were free on Monday so we could spend the day together, Hes,” Bill said. 

Hes’ face fell as he looked at him. “I’m really sorry, but there’s something super important I have to do on Monday. Maybe on my next day off?” He asked, tilting his head and giving a hopeful smile.

“Yeah. Sure,” Bill said. His shoulders slumped as he walked out of the room. He was willing to bet that, given what he had heard, Hes was going to be with Dipper. Doing couply stuff and having really kinky sex, since that was Hes’ style. Now that hurt, being blown off on your birthday by your own brother for his boyfriend, who also happened to be your best friend.

***********

At least Mabel spent the day with him. Amber closed the shop for the day, for some unknown reason. So Mabel decided to drag Bill to the mall. They spent the entire day trying on clothes and just goofing off in general. It almost made Bill forget that he wanted this to be his day with Hes. Almost. He’d wind up thinking about it for a few minutes, getting a distant and sad look on his face, and then Mabel would distract him.

As expected, both returned home laden with shopping bags, Mabel having somehow inherited Stan’s conman skills and having 100% used it for the advantage of herself and Bill that day to get them a ton of stuff (that would probably cost thousands at regular price) for dirt cheap. Bill kinda felt sorry for all the poor cashiers that just got swindled by the teenage girl.

It was just after seven when they made their way into the Mystery Shack. Mabel quickly dragged Bill into her room to drop off their stuff, too quickly for Bill to actually notice how strangely quiet and dark the building seemed to be.

“Let’s go raid the freezer for ice cream!” Mabel declared. “I’m pretty sure we still have some of your favorite!”

On their way to the kitchen was when Bill actually noticed that they seemed to be the only ones in the Shack. Before he could comment on it, Mabel flipped on the lights. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BILL!” Dipper, Hes, Amber, Dylan, Wendy, Soos, and several other people shouted. Bill was pretty sure he even saw a few creatures from the woods in the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are made

_ One week ago… _

Dipper looked over Hes’ shoulder. They were being as quiet as possible, so as not to let anyone know about their little plan as possible.

“I’m pretty sure this one is the right size,” Hes said. “Although that spell we found buried in Amber’s storage shed didn’t give very good specifications.”

“She said it was a rough draft. I bet we can talk Amber into closing the shop so we can search her shop for everything we need. And it’ll also give her extra time to get ready,” Dipper reminded him.

“Good point. And Mabel said she’d keep Bill out of the way so we all have time to prepare everything.” Hes paused. “Do you… do you think he’ll like it?”

“ **Hes** , are you nuts? **I** know he’ll **love** it, **you** dork. Do you think we should tell Amber what we’re doing, in case she needs to do damage control?”

“She’ll find out on Monday, along with everyone else.” (When Bill was listening through the door, he heard the “she” as “he.” Gotta love them human ears!)

Dipper opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door. Hes quickly shoved the papers around them under his pillow for the moment while Dipper proceeded to fall off the bed in a mad dash to get to his own and grab the Journal. “Come in!” Dipper called.

***********

Dipper grinned. “We’ve all been working on stuff for your birthday today,” he explained.

“But, you probably didn’t need Hes to do this,” Bill protested. “What was  _ he  _ up to?” the blonde asked, expecting the announcement that the two were dating.

Hes chuckled. “Preparing your birthday present. We would’ve done it yesterday, but Stan wanted us to reshingle the roof. And we knew that was gonna take all day, so we had to do it today.” He nodded at Dipper, who picked up grey box from the table and handed it to Bill.

“Aww, I wanted to give him my present first!” Mabel pouted.

“I thought taking him shopping was your present?” Dylan asked.

“Just open it!” Wendy yelled.

Bill opened the box. Sitting inside was a lapis lazuli pendant on a silver chain, tiny bits of pyrite glittering in the dark blue stone like stars. “I don’t get it. How did this take all day? Did you guys have to drive into Portland or something?”

Dipper grinned. “Getting it’s not what took so long. Amber showed me this old spell she’d found when I was picking up my prescription two weeks ago. The spell was supposed to help you take the natural properties of a stone and enhance them for something else. Lapis lazui is used in dream work, and since you missed the Mindscape so much, we made it so you can use the pendant to visit it whenever you’re wearing it.”

Bill’s eyes started to water. “You did that? For me?”

“It sure wasn’t easy,” Hes commented. “When you get your powers back, freaking make the Mindscape easier to get into!”

Mabel noticed that Bill was crying. “Hey, did they do something wrong?” 

Bill shook his head. “This is amazing, you guys.” He put on the necklace before launching himself at Dipper and Hes, hugging them. “You’re the best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Here's a picture of what Bill's gift looks like:  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
